斯赫乱入
by urey
Summary: 串烧与乱入。每一篇都是SS/HG与另外一个故事的crossover，独立成篇。暂时只有9章。以后如果还有的话，不定期更新，将与乐园同步。
1. Chapter 1

弃权声明：所有你认得的，都不是我的。是JKR和另外一个人的，结尾会注明。

Yellow

（编这个的时候，《second life》看到第二十八章，《Heart With No Companion》看到第八章，采用了HWNC的一点背景，但和HWNC的设定并不完全一致）

他和她走出废旧的魔药教室。谁也没有回头。

风儿卷着雪花吹过，她不禁打了个哆嗦。他变出长袍为她披上，尽管在幻境中这并无必要。

"谢谢你的袍子。还有你为我做的其他一些小事，比如，又一次救了我的命。"

她向前走了几步却诧异地发现他没有跟来。

"你不一起来？"

"离开幻境的咒语一次只能带一个人走。等一会，我马上就来。"

"那你要快点。我不能没有你，再也不能了。"

"我永远都在。"

一直看着她高声念出咒语，身影消失。他才松了一口气，疲乏地靠在一棵枞树上。

赫敏·格兰杰，他的挚爱。欺骗她让他愧疚，希望她能原谅。

没有什么咒语可以真正抵消解除"Animula somnus"，却又不伤害中咒之人。

索命咒可以解决问题，用亚力山大的方式，但那没有意义。

但还有一个办法，可以绕过它，那就是等价交换，用另一个人来代替承受咒语。

他是最合适不过的选择，这咒语本来就是针对他的。

但这还不够，一旦见他始终没有脱离幻境，赫敏会马上明白这是怎么回事。

她迟早会再次回到幻境。

这永远不会有结束的一天，没完没了。

她永远不能真的康复、安全。

只要他还活着，活在幻境之中。

只有一个办法可以一了百了，再明显不过了。没了他，她终究会放手前行的，只要一点时间。

他举起魔杖，指向自己的太阳穴。万幸还有一道魔咒在幻境中仍然有效。

"阿瓦达索命！"

老男人死，少女活，值了。（An old man dies. A young woman lives. Fair trade.）

别了，吾爱。

—米勒《罪恶之城》之"黄杂种"

另外一个没用上的设定

1）魂器通过挂坠盒在罗恩的体内留下了一个碎片—变成了黄杂种。

2）斯内普意识到黑魔王没有真的死，于是决定入狱。他不能再回去教书或者过比较正常的职业，因为他不相信这样可以骗过黑魔王

3）格兰杰是他唯一的联络人，所以才没有为他辩护和争取脱狱。即，南希

4）十年徒刑，如果黑魔王没有归来，至少也能有正常的出狱身份。无论哪一方对他的敌意都应该平复很多了。

5）最后几个月格兰杰没有信来，几乎发疯了。其实是被罗恩截取了。

6）出狱时，卢秀四来接他。罗恩几年前去了罗马尼亚，一直没什么音信

7）罗恩，跟踪他们，劫持了格兰杰

8）谢谢你救了我无数次，以及其他的一些小事


	2. Chapter 2

弃权声明：见第一章

"哦，那么！听着，金妮，"斯内普说，"我想求你做件事。"

"我？天哪，我能有这样的殊荣吗？"

"是的，你刚才称呼赫敏叫姐姐。让她真的做你的姐姐吧，金妮，把你对我的全部感激都给他。请和波特好好保护她，因为，"斯内普的声音因激动而哽咽了，"从此以后，她在这个世界上就孤苦伶仃一个人了。"

"孤苦伶仃的一个人！"斯内普身后的一个声音复述说。"为什么呢？"

斯内普转过身去，赫敏脸色苍白而冷峻不动地站在那儿，带着一种惊讶奇怪的表情望着斯内普。

"因为明天，赫敏，你就自由了，可以在社会上取得你应有的地位，你是位公主。你是一位王子的女儿！我要把你父亲的财富和名誉都还给你。"

赫敏的脸色更惨白，她把她那两只洁白的手举向天空，含着泪用嘶哑的声音喊道："那么你要离开我了，大人？"

"赫敏！赫敏！你还年轻，你很美，忘掉我的名字，去过幸福的生活吧！"

"很好，"赫敏说，"你的命令是应该服从的，大人。我将忘掉你的名字，去过幸福的生活。"她向后退一步，准备离去。

"哦，天呀！"金妮喊道，她这时已靠在哈利的身旁，让他的头靠在她的肩上，"你难道看不见她的脸色是多么的苍白吗？你看不见她有多么痛苦吗？"

赫敏带着一种令人心碎的表情答道："你为什么希望他明白我是否痛苦呢？我的妹妹？他是我的主人，而我是他的奴隶，他有权力看不到这些的。"

斯内普听着这拨动他最隐秘的心弦的声音，当他的目光与姑娘的目光相对他感到自己承受不住那耀眼的光芒了。"哦，上帝，"他喊道，"你让我在心里隐约想过的事情难道是真的？赫敏，你真的觉得留在我身边很幸福吗？"

"我还年轻，"赫敏温柔地答道，"我爱这个你给我安排得这样甜蜜的生活，我不想去死。"

"那么你的意思是，如果我离开你，赫敏—"

"是的，我就会死，大人。"

"那么你爱我吗？"

"噢，金妮！他问我是否爱他。金妮，告诉他你是否爱哈利。"

—大仲马《基督山伯爵》


	3. Chapter 3

弃权声明：见第一章

斯内普明白接下来要问的就是赫敏的事，于是将整件事情的经过说给唐克斯听。

与其为自己辩护，还不如让唐克斯知道实情，让她自行判断。

坐在床边听斯内普说完后，「赫敏以前很少跟我说起别人的事，但最近却常跟我提起你。」唐克斯开口道。

她盯着斯内普看了一会儿，「真没眼光！」唐克斯说。

「什么？」斯内普一下听不懂她是什么意思。

「我指赫敏。」唐克斯大声的说，字面上是针对赫敏，被骂的对象却是斯内普。

「不像个男人。」接下来的这一句，斯内普就可以直接肯定是骂自己了。

「或许就是因为凤凰社里面的男人多半都一副蠢样，她才会对你这个奸诈狡猾又不像男人的家伙另眼相看。」

唐克斯起身，准备离开，「赫敏我会去劝她，为了你这个骗子的事而消沉，真是太不值得了。」

「到底是什么样的环境，才会造成你这种扭曲的人格啊？」她说。

「一个人如果背负过许多人的性命和沉重的责任，自然就会被压力把性格压迫得扭曲变形，大概要等到不必再感到负担时，才能回复原来的本性吧！」

斯内普回答时，他的脸上带着异样的笑容。

「你真的三十八岁吗？是骗人的吧？」唐克斯回过头问。

「呃？」斯内普没反应过来。

「你那些话简直就像是八十三岁，快躺进棺材，等死神来接他的人说的。」

「只要还活着，就有自己应尽的责任，要怎么过日子是自己决定，不要把自己性格扭曲的责任，推到别人身上。」

唐克斯用手指着斯内普，「我现在要去找赫敏，不过我警告你，以后再有这种事，小心我让你在床上躺几个月。」

「唐克斯，谢谢你，你真是温柔又坚强。」斯内普笑着对她说。

「少在那里挖苦我！」唐克斯有点生气的说，「还有，别每次都笑得那么诡异！」

「碰！」的一声，门被用力关上。

—海龟《月落》


	4. Chapter 4

弃权声明：见第一章

他给自己倒上一杯火焰威士忌，然后给赫敏写道：

嗨，赫敏，羔羊停止尖叫了吗？

你还欠我一条消息呢，你知道，而我想要的就是那消息。

在《预言家日报》周刊或任何一个月的第一期《唱唱反调》上登则广告都很好。最好在《中国人民巫师报》上也刊登一下。

如果你的回答既肯定又否定，我是不会感到惊讶的。羔羊目前是不会再尖叫了。但是，赫敏，你是以那地牢的种种标准来衡量自己的，可衡量自己不能太苛刻了；要 获得神圣的宁静，你得一次又一次地去争取。因为鞭策你前进的是困苦，看到困苦，困苦就不会有尽头，永远也不会有尽头。

我不打算拜访你，赫敏，有你在，这个世界更精彩。务必同样善意地待我。

斯内普教授用钢笔碰了碰他的嘴唇。他看看外面的夜空，笑了。

我现在有窗户了。

猎户星座此时己出现在地平线上，它的附近是木星，二千年之前再不会有比这更灿烂的时刻。（我不打算告诉你现在是几点，那星有多高。）但我希望你也能看到它。我们的一些星球是并没有什么两样的。

赫敏。

西弗勒斯·斯内普

在遥远的东部，在卡迪根湾海岸，猎户星座高悬在明洁的夜空，星座下面是一座很大的老房子，其中有一间房间的炉火已经封好准备过夜，火光却因为烟囱之上风的 吹拂还在轻轻摇曳，在一张大床上是很多条被子。被子下面另外还有几处隆起，那可能是也可能不是克鲁克山，四周这光线叫人无法确定，但是，枕头上那张在炉火 光映照下如玫瑰花一般的脸，却无疑是赫敏·格兰杰，她睡得很沉，很甜，因为羔羊已经安静。

—托玛斯《沉默的羔羊》


	5. Chapter 5

弃权声明：见第一章

她愣愣地站了一会儿，手里拿着那张纸。随后她坐在敞开的窗户旁边读信。信写得密密麻麻的，而且有几处的字迹很难辨认。但是开头的几个字十分清晰：亲爱 的小万事通小姐：信上的字突然变得模糊不清。她又失去他—又失去了他！一见到这熟悉的小名，她重又陷入丧失亲人的绝望之中。

她茫然无助地伸出双手，仿佛堆在他身上的土块压在了她的心上。

她很快就拿起了信，继续往下读：

最迟明天，我就会被处决。我答应过要把一切告诉你，所以如果我要遵守我的诺言，我必须现在就动手。但是，话又说回来，你我之间没有多少解释的必要。我们总是相互理解对方，不用太多的语言。

尽管这是我最后的一幕。"Finita la Commedia！"（意大利语：剧终。）你我会翻译成："杂耍表演结束了。"

关于明天的事情，我想让你和波特清楚地明白，我非常快乐，非常知足，再也不能奢求命运作出更好的安排。告诉波特，说我捎话给他，他是一个好人，一位好 同志。他会明白的。我就知道如果你们这些留下的人团结起来，给他们予猛烈的反击，你们将会见到宏业之实现。至于我嘛，我将走进院子，怀着轻松的心情，就像 是一个放假回家的学童。我已经完成了我这一份工作，死亡就是我已经彻底完成了这份工作的证明。我心何求？

可是我的心里还有一个愿望。一个行将死去的人有权憧憬他的一个幻想，我的幻想就是你应该明白为什么我对你总是那么粗暴，为何久久忘却不掉旧日的怨恨。你当然明白是为什么，我告诉你只是因为我乐意写信给你。

在你还是一个难看的小姑娘时，赫敏，我就爱你。那时你穿着毫无特色的学员袍子，长着大门牙，头发乱蓬蓬的。我仍旧爱你。你还记得那天我亲吻你的手吗？当时你可怜兮兮地求我"再也不要这样做"。

我知道那是恶作剧，但是你必须原谅这种举动。现在我又吻了这张写有你名字的信纸。所以我吻了你两次，两次都没有得到你的同意。

就这样吧。再见，我亲爱的。

信上没有署名，但是末尾写有一首小诗：

不管我活着  
还是我死去  
我都是一只老蝙蝠  
快乐地飞来飞去

—伏尼契《牛虻》


	6. Chapter 6

弃权声明：见第一章

多比知道斯内普心情不好，见斯内普坐在暖阁里炕沿上，便踅身向下人住处寻着赫敏，说道："格兰杰姑娘，今儿晚请你劳神侍候主子。邓布利多殁了，他心绪坏透了，别人侍奉不来。"

赫敏正在吃饭，手一哆嗦，放下了碗，便随多比过暖阁来。果见斯内普和衣仰卧在大仰枕上，神情呆滞地隔玻璃向外望着。赫敏扶膝一蹲身，说道："奴婢来侍 候主子…不过是人总都有那一天，人死如灯灭，主子伤心伤情也没有用处。您天不明就起来，劳乏了一天，多少还该用点膳。来，主子，振作一点，您乏透了，我 给您烫烫脚，再用点膳，精神就会好起来的。"几句莺声燕语杂着乡音口语喃呢而言，斯内普已是坐起身来。赫敏端来铜脚盆，兑上热水，一边用手试着，一边嘱咐 多比，"把我今晚用的姜醋面片儿端来，给主子取两个小馒头，一碟子老咸菜，再滴两滴香油。"

斯内普双脚泡在热水里，由着赫敏两只柔嫩的小手揉搓着，一脸悲怆冷峻之气顿时融化在乌有之乡。端起那碗面片儿，一股香味扑鼻而来，说声"好香"！喝了一口，但觉满口热酸辣香，不由又说："好！而且很素。"

赫敏道："我们家乡病人就吃这个，有点小病那也是福气。有个懒汉，到土地庙里祷告，说'大小给个病，别叫送了命。姜醋面片儿，喝个半月儿'—"她没说完，斯内普扑哧笑了。赫敏又道："恰好土地爷神像后睡个叫化子，大声说'得病就死！'—吓得他一溜烟儿跑了…"

斯内普笑道："看来朕也是个懒汉，要喝半月面片儿了！"

"主子这个样儿作事，是天下最勤快的人。"赫敏用干毛巾搓着斯内普略带浮肿的脚腿，"奴婢实在看您苦受，心里也不好过，说个笑话儿给您开开心啰…"说罢便叫多比端了脚盆去。

斯内普喟然一叹，说道："难为你了。"又沉默了一会儿，说道："你要想见维斯莱，还可以过去走走。"

赫敏收拾了碗筷，用抹布不停地擦着桌面，脸一红，说道："我…不想去了…"

"为什么呢？"斯内普盯着她问："你不是一直惦着他么？"

赫敏低下头，皱眉叹道："我也不知道…我觉得你们都和我原来想的不一样…这都是我的命…"

—二月河《雍正王朝》


	7. Chapter 7

弃权声明：见第一章

邓布利多：吃块柠檬糖吧。还有，别担心那个花瓶。

赫敏四处张望：什么花瓶？

邓布利多侧侧头：那个花瓶。

赫敏一转身，碰倒了桌上的花瓶，花瓶掉在地上碎了：真对不起。

邓布利多：我说过别担心，能补好的。

赫敏：你刚才怎么会知道？

邓布利多：一会儿你肯定会问自己，如果我之前什么也没说，你还会不会打烂那个花瓶？你比我想的还可爱，难怪他会喜欢你。

赫敏：谁？

邓布利多做了个鬼脸：不过不够机灵。你知道为什么西弗勒斯要你找我？

赫敏：我想我大概知道。

邓布利多：好，现在我应该说，"嗯，真有趣，但是"。然后你会说…

赫敏：但是什么

邓布利多：但是你已经知道我要告诉你什么。

赫敏：我对斯内普教授的依恋，并不是因为"麻瓜的魔法誓言"。

（赫敏长长地松了一口气。胸中最后一丝疑虑终于消散了。她禁不住笑了起来。）

邓布利多：你笑什么？

赫敏：西弗勒斯。他…他几乎让我相信了。

邓布利多：我知道。可怜的西弗勒斯，没了他，我很担心我们会输。

赫敏：你说什么"没了他"？

邓布利多：你真的想听？西弗勒斯对你抱有很深的期望。没有人，甚至是你我能够改变他的想法。为了你，他甚至不惜牺牲他自己的性命。

赫敏：什么！？

邓布利多：你必须做一个选择。一个是西弗勒斯的生命，一个是你自己的。你们中的一个会死。是谁就取决于你了。我很抱歉，孩子，真的很抱歉。你是个好孩子而我讨厌给好孩子带去坏消息。

…

默林：嗨，赫敏。

赫敏：你是谁？

默林：我是默林。我一直在等待着你。你有很多的问题。尽管是霍格沃茨五十年来最聪明的女巫，你仍然不过是个—人类。而对我的回答你也只能是半懂不懂罢了。同样，尽管你的第一个问题是最相关的，但你也许并没有意识到，这也是最不相关的。

赫敏：我为什么会在这里？

默林：黑魔王是整个巫师世界千百年来所有死亡和黑暗气息的凝结，那是无数人的魂魄之力。那是一个奇点，如果没有这个奇点，整个巫师世界就会完美无缺。然而即使是我，也没有办法将其抹去。围绕着黑魔王，发生了无数复杂纠葛。也就导致了你此时在此地的出现。

赫敏：你还没有回答我的问题！

默林：确实如此。有趣的是你比其他人都更快地意识到这一点。

赫敏：其他人？还有多少其他人？回答我的问题！

默林：黑魔王比邓布利多告诉你的要古老的多。我喜欢用黑魔王被击败的次数来计算，也就是说，你，是第六个。

赫敏：格林沃德。

默林：对极了。就像你们所猜想的那样，黑暗力量的产生和聚集是必然的—即使没有了纯血巫师也是如此。

赫敏：问题就在于心中的黑暗面。

默林：你来到这里，是因为整个巫师世界将要被毁灭。所有魔法都会被终止，所有存在都会被清除。

赫敏：Bitemyarse

默林：否认是人类最本能的反应。不过放心，这已经是我们第六次重启整个巫师世界，干这事我们已经很熟练了。

默林：救世主男孩的作用就是回归本原，击败黑魔王，从而重启整个巫师世界。而你必须帮助他。如果他失败了，那么循环就会被打断，巫师和魔法将再也不会回归到这个世界上来。

赫敏：你不会让这件事发生。你需要有魔法的存在。

默林：有很多种层次的存在，我都可以接受。而关键在于，你是否已经准备好承受，导致整个巫师世界的死亡，这个重大的责任。你的反应真是很有趣。你的五个前任，都是以这样那样的原因和方式认同与其他巫师的联系和责任。但是他们的经验都平平无奇，唯独你是最特别的—也就是所谓的，爱。

赫敏（猛醒）：西弗勒斯！

默林：他想要拯救你，代价将是他自己的生命。

赫敏：不！

默林：这就让我们终于要面对最后的选择了。这里有两扇门。进入右边这扇门，你可以帮助救世主男孩重启整个巫师世界，而且你会活下去，代价是斯内普的死。进入左边这扇门，你会回到你的男人那里，和他，和你的伙伴一起死去。你将会怎么选择？其实我们都已经知道，你将会怎么做，不是吗？甚至我能看到那些连锁的反应，那些强烈情绪的征兆。那只能意味着一种情绪—如此强烈以至于理智和逻辑都要让路—如此强烈以至于你无法看清一个简单而明显的事实—他将会死去，而你无能为力。

赫敏充耳不闻，径自向其中的一扇门走去。

默林：希望，是人类自我欺骗的极致，既是你们最大的力量也是你们最大的弱点。

…

尖叫棚屋里，只剩下赫敏和斯内普。他呼出了最后一口气，眼神涣散，心跳停止，身体渐渐变冷。

赫敏轻轻地抚摸着斯内普的脸，轻轻地低语。

"我不再害怕了。"

"我不管邓布利多教授怎么说，我不管默林怎么说，我宁可选择相信特里劳尼教授…"

"她说，我爱的人会活下来，和我在一起。"

"所以，你不可能死。不可能的，因为，"

赫敏拨开斯内普的脸上的乱发，拢到他的耳后。俯视着，凑近了他的脸。

"我爱你。"

她对着那微微张开的冰冷灰白的双唇，深深地吻了下去，将生命的气息吹入。

光芒，所有的一切被刺眼夺目的光芒吞没，连天和地在一起。

心脏，开始跳动。

—《the matrix》


	8. Chapter 8

弃权声明：见第一章

邓布利多的画像：卢修斯只是虚张声势。

西弗勒斯：他不是虚张声势。

邓布利多的画像：要想办法应付吗？

西弗勒斯：  
我会处理的。  
我明天要去巴黎。

邓布利多的画像：什么？

西弗勒斯：这故事很长。

邓布利多的画像：我喜欢听故事。

西弗勒斯：这故事你不会喜欢。

邓布利多的画像：说来听听。

西弗勒斯：  
我与赫敏有进展。  
我们心意相通。我们互诉心曲。  
昨晚我说我的生活需要变化。  
我说我想离开。  
我想搬到巴黎。  
她觉得很好。

邓布利多的画像：她相信你的话？

西弗勒斯：我觉得她想跟我去。

邓布利多的画像：你怎么知道？

西弗勒斯：  
像我知道水仙根粉和艾草加在一起可以配制成强力安眠药。  
牛黄可以解毒。  
舟形乌头和狼毒乌头是同一种植物。  
我就是知道。  
这是我的如意算盘。  
赫敏到巴黎，德拉科如期结婚。  
我会从巴黎赶回来签字接收格林格拉斯和马尔福的捐款。  
霍格沃茨又会有钱了。

邓布利多的画像：那赫敏呢？

西弗勒斯：她会认清现实。

邓布利多的画像：你打算甩掉她？

西弗勒斯：你以为还能怎样？

邓布利多的画像：默林啊！

西弗勒斯：  
你以为还能怎样？  
难道有两全其美的方法？

邓布利多的画像：  
我不晓得。  
我只是不想让赫敏…

西弗勒斯：怎样？不快乐？

邓布利多的画像：我大概是老了，我好难受。

西弗勒斯：吃颗柠檬糖吧。

邓布利多的画像：讲话小心点，我还是你的老师。

西弗勒斯：我会的，都是你教的。

邓布利多的画像：我没教你这么无情。

…

赫敏：西弗勒斯。

西弗勒斯：我不能这样。

赫敏：怎么了？

西弗勒斯：你说得对。

赫敏：什么事？

西弗勒斯：  
这一切，所有的事。  
这全都是谎言。  
从我带香槟与你共舞开始。

赫敏：我不相信。

西弗勒斯：  
有人派我跟你谈判。  
是我自己，我做得很好。  
有个婚礼，霍格沃茨需要钱。  
你成了绊脚石。  
我打算在巴黎把你甩掉。  
除掉你这绊脚石。

西弗勒斯：  
早安，德拉科，要咖啡吗？  
我要给你个惊喜。

德拉科：是吗？我也有。

（德拉科冲着西弗勒斯的脸狠狠地一击。西弗勒斯脚下一个踉跄，栽倒在椅子上）

德拉科：  
你怎么能这样对她和我？  
你怎么能这样过份？  
你怎么有权利这样？

西弗勒斯：  
习惯吧。  
听好，德拉科。  
我试的方法没有用。  
是很有用，不过也很失败。  
我要你跟赫敏去巴黎。

德拉科：什么？

西弗勒斯：  
这是个策略，最后难以收拾。  
我失去客观立场。  
把事情都搞砸了。  
不过还可以弥补。  
我玩弄她的感情，欺骗她。  
但她要的是你，一向是如此。  
快跟她去吧。  
她会让你快乐的。  
我不要她独自离开。

德拉科：格林格拉斯和我父亲许诺的捐款怎么办？

（西弗勒斯缓缓走到办公桌后，沉重地坐下去，默然不语。）

德拉科：你愿意放弃那么多的金加隆？

（仍然没有回答）

德拉科：我明白了。

西弗勒斯：快去吧，去吧。

…

西弗勒斯：本会的目的是通知各位，我的教子德拉科…

德拉科：还是迟到了，抱歉，各位。

西弗勒斯：你在这里干什么？

德拉科：阿斯托利亚和我决定要私奔。

西弗勒斯：赫敏呢？你没跟她去？

德拉科：当然没有，我不是在这里吗？

老格林格拉斯：谁呀？

德拉科：赫敏。

老格林格拉斯：她是谁？

阿斯托利亚：一个泥巴种。

西弗勒斯：别这么叫她！

阿斯托利亚：  
她本来喜欢德拉科。  
后来爱上西弗勒斯。  
她看出他才握有实权。

西弗勒斯：她走之前你没去找她谈谈？

德拉科：  
我说再见，应该还祝她好运。  
我说我不要叔叔的施舍。  
我跟她说你一向对女人很慷慨。  
我说她一定会得到应得的补偿。

（一记沉重的拳头砸了过来。被打倒在地的德拉科根本不在乎，跳起来向所有人兴奋地大喊）

德拉科：我就说他很爱她。

老格林格拉斯：谁？

德拉科：赫敏。

米勒瓦：他有行李吗？

德拉科：当然有。

西弗勒斯：你在说谁？

德拉科：你，只有一个皮箱。

西弗勒斯：你到我的地窖帮我收拾行李？

米勒瓦：  
快签这张授权书。  
还有同意我加薪。  
这是港口匙。  
去吧，别想了。

西弗勒斯：她一定恨透我了。

米勒瓦：她会原谅你的，一定会。

西弗勒斯：你们要我放弃一切走开？

德拉科：用跑的比较好。

西弗勒斯：你们都疯了。

邓布利多的画像：  
亲爱的，西弗勒斯，我以你为傲。  
不过我认为你该离家出走了。

德拉科：先签了再说。

西弗勒斯：各位，恕我失陪，我要去赴一个约会。…

AG：Astoria Greengrass

—《情归巴黎》


	9. Chapter 9

弃权声明：见第一章。

特别说一下，这一篇是水磷特别要我写的。

-

警告：

1、全是JKR和普拉切特的，我一点创造也没有，只是"删除"和"全部替换"而已。（水磷自己不肯写）

2、这是一个BE的文。而且不会因为有一个智慧梨花木的箱子出现就变得欢乐起来，因为很快就退场了。

3、很长很烦，我怀疑这次我抄得太多了。

你已经被警告过了。

斯赫乱入之碟形世界之大法

"盈盈一水间，脉脉不得语"

名为闪闪的行李箱就走在斯内普的脚边。看上去这是一只镶黄铜箱子，而且长着几百条腿。至于它为什么从一只家养小精灵变成这么一个怪模怪样的箱子，又是怎么变成属于斯内普的原因就只有它自己知晓，而它也不愿意说话，可能在所有游历传记中再没有什么东西具备如此神秘的历史和严重的伤损了。它具备许多非比寻常的特性，有些很快就能显露出来，而有些不然，但通常来说它有一点跟其他普通行李箱截然不同。它在打呼噜，呼噜声就像什么人在非常缓慢地锯一根原木一样。

斯内普则没时间想这些。他正忙着检查他自己的意识状态，并且在看到它的时候不太高兴。他有种可怕的感觉—他恋爱了。

他确定他具备所有的症状。多汗的手心，胃中的灼热感，总觉得他胸口的皮肤成了紧紧的橡皮。他还有种感觉，每当赫敏一说话，就好像有什么人把烧热的钢捅进了他的脊梁。

他低头扫了一眼名为闪闪的行李箱（或者是名为行李箱的闪闪），它正泰然自若地走在他身边，然后认出了那些症状。

"你会不也是吧？"他说。

可能那只是阳光对行李箱那磨损的箱盖所造成的效果，但只是可能有那么一瞬间它看起来比平常红一些。

当然，家养小精灵（或者智慧梨花木箱子）与其主人具有一种古怪的精神联系…斯内普摇了摇头。可是，这就能解释为什么这东西不像它平常那么恶毒。

"这绝对没用。"他说。"我的意思是，她是一个女人，而你是个，这个，你是一个—"他停了停，"好吧，不管你是啥，你不是我们人类这边的。这绝对没用。别人会说闲话的。"

行李箱侧身走近赫敏，挨得实在太近，结果她的脚踝撞上了它。

"走开。"她嚷道，然后又踢了它一脚，这次是故意的。

如果行李箱迄今为止有过表情的话，它看着她的样子就像是因为背叛而被惊呆了。

-

"自从一见桃花后，直至如今更不疑"

斯内普厉声喊道："闭嘴，行不行？你认为我会怎么想？我也是一名老师！"

"是啊，这个，你是对的。"罗恩小声说道。

"没错，我是一名老师。"斯内普低声细语，"一个根本不擅长教学的老师！我能够活到现在就是因为我还有些别的用处！可当魔法学校要被关闭，所有人都摩拳擦掌准备大打出手的的时候，你认为我到底能撑多久？"

"这太荒谬了！"

如果罗恩揍了他，斯内普都不会比这更加吃惊了。

"什么？"

"白痴！你要做的就是别再穿这蠢袍子，之后没人还能看得出你是一名老师！"

斯内普的嘴张合了几次，给人一种十分逼真的印象，就像一条金鱼在试图掌握跳踢踏舞的诀窍。

"别再穿这袍子？"他说。

"当然。那些破破烂烂的金属片什么的，你不得不承认写在上面的'老司'是一条重要的线索。"罗恩挣扎着站起来说。

斯内普忧虑重重地朝他笑了笑。

"抱歉。"他说，"我不太明白你的—"

"扔了它们就行。这够简单的了，不是吗？只要把它们往哪儿一扔，然后你就会是个，是个，好吧，随便什么人。任何不是个老师的人。"

"呃。"斯内普说着摇了摇头，"你不太明白我的…"

"天哪，这再简单明白不过了！"

"…不确定我明白你的想法…"斯内普喃喃说道，他惨白的脸上挂满了汗珠。

"你只要不当老师就行了。"

斯内普的嘴唇在他按个重复每一个字的时候无声的翳动着，每次一个字，然后一次念完。

"我不认为你明白。一名老师不是你的职业，而是你本身，如果我不是一名老师，那我就什么也不是。"他紧张地抚摸着身上的袍子，把几块便宜点的小金属片弄掉了下来。

"我的意思是，我是一名老师。"他说，"这非常重要—"

-

"今夕何夕，见此良人"

"我不认为我们有时间作介绍。"斯内普说，远处的一部分城堡砰的一声塌了下来，地板为之振颤不已，"我们是时候—"

他意识到他在自言自语。

罗恩松开了那把剑。

赫敏向前走去。

"哦，不。"斯内普说，但这已经太迟了。世界被分隔成了两个部分—一部分容纳着罗恩和赫敏，另一部分则容纳着其它的一切。它们之间的空气噼啪作响。也许，在他们的那一半世界里，一个管弦乐团在远处奏响，蓝鸟啁啾啼鸣，小小的粉红云朵环绕在天际，以及所有其它在这种情况下会出现的东西。当这种事发生时，区区一间在另一个世界里坍塌的宫殿根本没有机会。

"看，也许我们可以简单介绍一下。"斯内普绝望地说，"罗恩—"

"—红头发—"罗恩做梦似的说。

"好的，红头发罗恩。"斯内普说着，又加上一句，"维斯莱之子—"

"魁地奇之王。"罗恩说。斯内普张了张嘴，然后耸了下肩。

"好吧，不管是谁。"他让步了，"不管怎样，这是赫敏。这有点像是巧合，因为你会很有兴趣知道她嗯嗯嗯…"

赫敏，目光纹丝不动，伸出一只手抓住斯内普的脸轻轻一捏，她的手指只须稍微加上一点劲道，他的脑袋立马就会变成一只保龄球。

"尽管我可能会弄错。"他加上一句，她把手拿开了。"谁知道呢？谁会关心？有什么关系？"

他们一点都没在意。

"我要去看看能不能找回那个孩子，好吧？"他说。

"好主意。"赫敏喃喃地说。

"我想我会被干掉，但我不介意。"斯内普说。

"挺好的。"罗恩说。

"我不希望任何人甚至意识到我走了。"斯内普说。

"行，行。"赫敏说。

"我会被剁成肉酱，我估计。"斯内普说着，以一只垂死蜗牛般的速度朝门口走去。

赫敏眨了眨眼。

"什么孩子？"她说，然后又加上一句，"噢，那个孩子。"

"我猜你们两个是不可能给我什么帮助的吧？"斯内普冒险问了一句。

在赫敏和罗恩的私人世界里的某个地方，蓝鸟们回窝安息了，小小的粉红云朵飘走了，管弦乐团收拾好行装溜到一家夜间俱乐部走穴去了。一小片儿现实重现自我。

赫敏硬生生地把她倾慕的凝视拽离罗恩那张全神贯注的脸，并把目光转向斯内普，她的眼神在他身上变得稍微冷淡了些。

她悄悄走了过去，一把抓住他的胳膊。

"看好。"她说，"你不会告诉他我到底是谁，对吧？只有男孩才会有些好笑的主意和—好吧，不管怎样，如果你告诉他我就亲手打断你所有的—"

"我都要忙得不可开交了。"斯内普说，"拯救魔法世界之类的事。我倒是想象不出你看上他哪点了。"他盛气凌人地加上一句。

"他是好人。似乎我碰不上多少好人。"

"没错，好吧—"

"他在看着我们呢！"

"那又怎么样？你不怕他，是吧？"

"万一他跟我说话怎么办！"

斯内普看起来有些茫然。他这辈子已经不是第一次了，他感到整片有关人类体验的领域与他擦肩而过，如果领域可以与人擦肩而过的话。也许是他刚与它们擦肩而过。他耸了耸肩。

-

"千秋万岁名，寂寞身后事"

曾经属于斯内普的四分五裂的意识颗粒聚到了一起，像一具死了三天的尸体般穿越层层的黑暗无意识浮上了表面。

根据感觉，斯内普现在正躺在沙子上。它非常的冷。

他冒着看到某些可怕东西的危险睁开了双眼。

他看到一个小小的白色身影僵直地躺在稍远一点的沙子上，更远一点—

一道日光。

它在空气里摇曳着嗡嗡作响，那是一道通往别的什么地方的三维洞口。偶尔有一阵阵雪花从中飘出。他在光线下能够看到歪歪斜斜的影像，那可能是被古怪的曲率扭曲了的建筑或者风景。但他无法很清楚地看到它们，因为一群高大的阴影把它包围了。

人类的思维是一件很令人惊讶的东西。它可以同时在好几个层面上进行运作。并且，事实上，当斯内普在呻吟和寻找帽子上浪费他的才智时，他大脑里的一个部分已经在进行观察、评估、分析和比较了。

现在它从他的小脑里爬了出来，敲了敲他的肩膀，往他手里塞了一条信息然后跑掉了。

那条信息读起来就象这个样子：我希望我发现自己没事。上次施展的魔法对于饱受折磨的现实结构来说负担太重了。它打开了一个洞。我正在地牢空间里。而在我面前的东西就是…怪物。呃，我很高兴认识我自己。

离斯内普最近的那个特别的怪物至少有二十尺高。它看起来像是死了三个月后被刨出来的一匹马，然后为它介绍了一系列的全新体验，至少其中之一与一条章鱼有关。

它没注意到斯内普。它正忙着全神贯注地看着那道光。

斯内普爬回到波特男孩僵直的身旁，轻轻捅了捅他。

"你还活着吗？"他说，"如果不是的话，我宁愿你别回答我。"

波特男孩翻过身子，用迷惑的双眼盯着他。过了一会儿，他说："我记得—"

"最好不要。"斯内普说。

斯内普帮助波特男孩站起身来。他迷茫地看着冰冷的银沙，然后是天空，然后是那些远处的怪物，然后是斯内普。

"我不知道该做什么。"

"那倒是没啥害处。我从来都不知道该做什么。"斯内普带着空洞的欣喜说道，"我的整个人生都被自己彻底浪费掉了。"他犹豫了一下，"我认为这就叫作做人，或者别的什么。"

"但我一直都知道该做什么。"

斯内普本想说他已经见识过了，但却换了个主意。他改口说道："不要垂头丧气。往好的方面想想。说不定会更糟呢。"

波特男孩再次往四下里看了看。

"到底要从哪方面看呢？"他说，他的声音正常了些。

"嗯。"

"这是什么地方？"

"这是某种异空间。魔法突破了它，而我们也随之过来了，我想。"

"那些东西呢？"

他们注视着那些怪物。

"我认为它们是怪物。他们正试图穿过那个洞。"斯内普说，"这并不容易。能量等级，或者别的什么。我记得我们曾经开过一个关于它们的讲座。呃。"

波特男孩皱起眉头。

"我们不能让它们过去。"他宣告说，"它们拥有可怕的力量。它们会试图扩大那个洞，它们也能够做到。他们为侵入我们的世界已经等了—"他皱了皱眉头—"一万年？"

"行啊。只要用下法术。把它们炸成碎片后咱们就回家。"斯内普说。

"不行。他们以魔法为食。这只能把他们变得更糟。我不能使用魔法。"

"那我们该怎么办？"

"我不知道！"

斯内普想了想这个问题，然后带着一种豁出去了的风格，开始脱他剩下的那只袜子。

"没有半块砖头。"他的口气就像在跟一个普通人说话，"只能用沙子了。"

"你要用一袋沙子去攻击它们？"

"不。我要从它们身边跑开。那袋沙子是等它们跟上来的时候用的。"

斯内普蹑手蹑脚的走向最近的那只怪物，一只手牵着波特男孩，另一只手甩动着上了膛的袜子。

"好的。"他说，"当我大喊的时候，你就朝那道光跑去。明白吗？不要回头看或者做其它的事情。不管发生什么事。"

"不管什么？"波特男孩不太确定地说。

"不管什么。"斯内普勇敢地笑了笑，"特别是不管你听见什么。"

看到波特男孩的嘴由于恐惧而变成了一个"Ｏ"的时候，他隐约有点振奋了起来。

"然后。"他继续说道，"当你回到另一边之后—"

"我该做什么？"

斯内普踌躇着。"我不知道。"他说，"任何你能做的。如你所愿地使用魔法。任何事情。只要阻止它们。然后…嗯…"

"什么？"

斯内普凝视着那个怪物，它正盯着那道光看。

"如果它…你知道…如果有谁撑过去了，你知道，并且一切都没事了什么的。我想让你告诉大家我留在这边了。兴许他们能在哪儿把它写下来什么的。我是说，我不是想要座雕像什么的。"他挺实诚地加了一句。

波特男孩郑重地和斯内普握了握手。

"如果你曾…"他张了张嘴，"就是说，你是第一个…是个了不起的…你看，我从来没有真正…"他的声音弱了下去，接着他说道，"我只是想让你知道这个。"

"我还想说点别的什么。"斯内普说着松开了那只手。此时他看起来有些茫然，随后加上了一句，"噢，是的。最要紧的是记住你究竟是什么人。这非常重要。你看，依赖其他人或事物替你办事不是什么好主意。他们总是把事情搞砸。"

"我会试试然后记住。"波特男孩说。

"这非常重要。"斯内普重复了一遍，几乎是对他自己说，"现在我想你最好开始跑吧。"

斯内普悄悄走到离那只怪物更近一点的地方。这只特别的怪物长着鸡腿，它其余的大部分身体都挺仁慈地藏在看起来像是折叠起来的翅膀下面。

这是，他想，留下几句临终遗言的时候了。他现在所说的可能会非常重要。也许会有人记住这些话，并把它流传下去，甚至兴许会被深深的刻在花岗岩石板上。

因此，这些话里不能有太多拗口的词。

"我真希望我不在这儿。"他喃喃说道。

他举起袜子，把它抡了一两圈，然后狠狠地把它砸在他希望是那只怪物的膝盖上。

它发出刺耳的嗡嗡声，大张起翅膀狂野地转过身，用它秃鹰般的脑袋不太明确地朝斯内普刺来，结果又被往上抡过来的一袋沙子砸中。

在那只怪物踉踉跄跄地后退时，斯内普绝望地四下张望，看到波特男孩仍然站在他离开的地方。令他恐惧的是那男孩开始向他走来，双手本能地举了起来想放出魔法，可是要在这里这么做他们两人就必死无疑。

"快跑，你这个白痴！"他尖叫着说，那只怪物已经在重整旗鼓，准备进行反击了。他不知怎么想起了那句话："你知道那些不听话的坏孩子最后怎么样了。"

波特男孩的小脸刷地变白了，他转过身向那道光明跑去。他跑动的样子仿佛就像是在糖浆里移动，不停与熵倾进行抗争。世界那扭曲的影像内外倒了个个儿，盘旋在几尺外的空中，接下来是几寸，不太确定地摇曳着…

一根触手缠住了他的腿，绊得他向前摔去。

他在摔倒的时候双手向前一撑，一只手摸到了雪。它马上就被别的什么东西一把抓住，感觉像是一只温暖、柔软的皮手套，但在温柔的触感下那如同回火钢般强硬的一抓把他向前拖去，而无论是什么缠住了他，也被一起向前拽了过去。

光明和斑驳的黑暗在他身边跃动，突然间他从覆着冰层的圆石路面上滑到一旁。

名为邓布利多的猩猩松开了手，他站在波特男孩身边，手里拿着一根又长又重的木头横梁。一时间，这只猿加深了周遭的黑暗，他右臂的肩、肘和腕伸展开来宛若一首应用杠杆的诗篇，他身形一动，如同智慧的曙光那无可阻抑之势重重地把那根木梁向下砸来。随着一声湿软的响动和怒气冲冲的尖叫，波特男孩腿上那股灼烫的压力消失了。

柱状的黑暗摇曳着。从中传来被距离扭曲的尖叫和重击的声音。

波特男孩挣扎着站了起来，开始回头向那道黑暗跑去，但这次邓布利多的胳膊拦住了他。

"我们不能就这么把他留在那儿！"

那只猩猩耸了耸肩。

黑暗里再次噼啪作响，随后一时几乎彻底地沉寂了下来。

但只是几乎彻底。他们两个都认为他们听到了一段遥远却非常清晰，不停跑动着逐渐消失在远方的脚步声。

他们发现外面传来了一声混响。那只猩猩四下张望了一下，然后飞快地把波特男孩推到一旁，这时正好某个矮矮胖胖、破烂不堪并且长了几百条腿儿的东西飞快地穿过毁损的庭院，并且毫不犹豫地迈向那片吞噬一切的黑暗，那片黑暗最后摇曳了一下，然后消失了。

一股突如其来的疾风夹杂着雪花吹过它曾经呆过的地方。

波特男孩从邓布利多的手中挣脱出来，跑向那道圆环，现在它已经变成了白色。他的脚踢散了一小摊上好的沙子。

"他没出来！"他说。

"甜—甜。"邓布利多带着一种哲学的态度说。

"我以为他会出来的。你知道，就在最后一分钟。"

"甜—甜？"

波特男孩仔细看了看石子路面，仿佛只要集中精神他就能改变他所看到的事物。"他死了吗？"

"甜—甜。"邓布利多评述道，试图说明斯内普身处一个即使是像时间和空间这样的东西都带了点不确定性的国度，并且这时候对他的现状进行推测没什么用处，如果他确实处于任何时间点上，并且，总的来说，他也许甚至可能会在明天，或者，在当前状况下，昨天出现，并最终说明如果有任何幸存的可能，那么几乎可以肯定斯内普能够活下来。

"噢。"波特男孩说。

他看着邓布利多坐立不安地回头向天文塔走去，一种绝望的孤独感笼罩着他。

"我说！"他大声喊道。

"甜—甜？"

"我现在该做什么？"

"甜—甜？"

波特男孩朝那片废墟不太明确地挥了挥手。

-

"人似秋鸿来有信，事如春梦了无痕"

到了早餐的时候，赫敏和罗恩在附近落了脚，是赫敏坚持要去大学找斯内普的，因此，她也成了第一个看见那些书的人。

它们从天文塔飞了出来，绕学校的建筑群盘旋并朝已经修复的图书馆的大门猛扑了进去。有那么一两本冒失的魔法书追逐着麻雀，或者像老鹰一样在庭院上方盘旋。

邓布利多斜靠在门边，用一只和蔼的眼睛注视着他的众多藏书。他朝赫敏晃了晃手中的黄色甜食，这差不多是他最常用的问候方式了。

"斯内普在这儿吗？"她问道。

"甜—甜。"

"你说什么？"

那只猩猩没有回答，而是握着他们两个人的手，他就像两点间的一只袋子走在他们中间，领着他们穿过圆石路向那座塔走去。

塔里点着几根蜡烛，他们看见波特男孩坐在一张凳子上。邓布利多就像所有最古老的家族里的一名古代侍从一样朝他们鞠了一躬，然后退到一旁。

波特男孩向他们点了点头。"他总能明白别人什么时候听不懂他的话。"他说，"了不起，不是吗？"

"你是谁？"赫敏问。

"哈里·波特。"波特男孩说。

"你是这儿的一名学生？"

"我学了相当多的东西，我想。"

罗恩走到墙边，间或给它们推上一把。肯定有一个上好的理由能解释它们为什么没有塌下来，不过就算是有它也不属于土木工程学。

"你们在找斯内普吗？"波特男孩说。

赫敏皱起眉头："你怎么会怎么问？"

"他跟我说有些人会来找他。"

赫敏放松下来。"抱歉。"她说，"我们经历了一段艰难时期。我想也许是因为魔法，或者别的什么。他一切都还好，是吧？我是说，发生了什么事？他和法师战斗了吗？"

"噢，是的。而且他赢了。那非常…有意思。我全都看见了。但是他不得不离开。"波特男孩像是在背书一样地说。

"什么，就这样？"罗恩说。

"是的。"

"我不相信。"赫敏说。她的腰弓了起来，她的指关节攥得发白。

"是真的。"波特男孩说，"我说的一切都是真的。必须如此。"

"我想—"赫敏刚说了一半，此时波特男孩站起身来，伸出一只手说。"停。"

她僵住了。罗恩眉头皱起了一半，也僵住了。

"你们将要离开。"波特男孩用一种令人愉快的平淡语气说，"而且你们不会再问问题。你们完全满足。你们得到了所有的答案。你们从此将幸福的生活下去。你们会忘记听到的这些话。你们现在要走了。"

他们缓慢而僵硬地转过身，就像傀儡一样，然后列队朝门口走去。邓布利多为他们开了门，把他们带出门外，然后在他们身后把门关上了。

然后他看着波特男孩，后者颓然坐回到他的凳子上。

"好的，好的。"男孩说，"可这只是一点小魔法。我只能这么做。你自己说过人们必须忘却。"

"甜—甜？"

"我忍不住！改变事物实在太容易了！"他抱住了头，"我只需要想想什么就行了！我不能留下，我接触到的一切都会出错，就像试着在一堆鸡蛋上睡觉一样！这个世界太薄弱了！请告诉我该怎么做！"

邓布利多坐着转了好几个圈，一个明显是在深思的迹象。

他到底说了什么没有被记录下来，但是波特男孩笑了，点了下头，握了握邓布利多的手，然后张开双手在他周身挥舞，之后他踏入了另一个世界。它有一个湖泊，还有些遥远的群山，几只站在树下的野鸡狐疑地注视着他。这就是所有大法师最终学到的魔法。

大法师永远成为不了世界的一部分。他们仅仅在其中呆上一阵子而已。

—普拉切特《碟形世界·大法》

出场或没出场的演职员表

王公：斯莱特林  
卡萝卜：格来芬多  
魏姆斯：赫夫帕夫  
科垄：赫夫帕夫  
诺吡：斯莱特林  
割自家喉咙：斯莱特林  
维若蜡：斯莱特林  
图书馆管理员：邓布利多，他什么都知道，他就是不说，只会在你面前吃下一件又一件黄色外观的甜食  
双花：格来芬多  
灵思风：格来芬多  
死神：拉文克劳，他从来不玩诡计（想玩诡计的都是凡人），他只是很勤奋而已，另外他的学识足以让他用波函数塌缩来解决"物方生方死"问题  
行李箱：赫夫帕夫，胃口确实很好


	10. Chapter 10

阿普尔比爵士与食死徒

〔一九九八年五月十五号，魔法部常务次官奥勒留·阿普尔比爵士在蓓尔美尔街改革俱乐部见到麻瓜内阁秘书阿诺德·鲁宾逊爵士，奥勒留爵士在他私人日记里记下了会见的情况。〕

阿诺德和我就魔法部最新一次的改组交换了意见。过去两年巫师界发生了太多的动荡，魔法部大臣的更换，也史无前例地频繁，至少在过去四百年间，都没有过这样的例子。所幸，文官们没有受到影响。我们都对此表示欣慰。随着食死徒与凤凰社之间的战斗告一断落，神秘人的压倒性胜利，我们希望接下来能是一段平静的日子。

作为一个麻瓜，阿诺德对巫师界与神秘人，当然缺乏第一手的认识，但他是仔细研读过那些我转呈的报告的。所以他对我未来将要侍奉这位大人，面对的工作压力，表示了得体的关心。我对此表示感谢，并请他放心，尽管食死徒有部分成员一直在魔法部任职，但大多数如麦克尼尔、辛尼克斯，都只是些从事专门工作的技术专家。重要的是，他们当中从没有人担任过文官。尊敬的马尔福阁下，无论智商还是才干，可以说是他们当中最接近文官的一位，但他是个政治官员，满足于职位带来的声誉、曝光，以及前往欧陆享受噢葡萄酒、鹅肝和法国美人的机会。结论就是，相互的谅解应该是会很快达成的。

我们已经为神秘人到来作了大量的准备，比如装文件的红盒子，都已经漆成了绿色。阿诺德提醒我蛇是没有辨色力的，实际上它们几乎也没有多少视力，为了能让神秘人能注意到那些文件，我们最好准备找人在他面前不断地前后上下移动文件纸页。我答复说，所以，神秘人将会是一位非常有价值的大臣，与他共事将会非常快乐。顺便说说，我们还调低了大臣办公室的室内温度。

他询问了我是否已经安排好神秘人的私人秘书的人选，还是说打算接受神秘人可能安插的他自己的人选。我请他放心，我已经物色好了一个很有培养前途的小伙子，以前一直是在国际魔法合作司任职。至于神秘人自己，恐怕是不会带来什么人选的。据我所知，他的几位亲密顾问，不是死在霍格沃茨一战，就是还在圣芒戈卧床不起。唯一一位之前讨论过的马尔福阁下，是肯定不会屈尊于这么一个小小的文官职位的。传闻中神秘人曾经有过一位生活秘书，名字是叫做，呃，彼得还是彼特的，但是据说已经死了。

在讨论完神秘人入阁的相关事宜之后，如过去几次碰面一样，我们又一次谈到了巫师界的人口，这个老话题。一直以来，我们都对此忧心忡忡。日益缩减的人口和日益膨胀的文官队伍，造成的就是文官占总人口的比例在飞速上升，虽然这也意味着我们的影响力江河日上，但是如果有朝一日巫师界只剩下文官，那么谁来纳税呢？无论是古灵阁的妖精还是禁林的人马，都不是什么好的选择。家养小精灵虽然非常驯顺，但是问题在于他们从来不领工资，当然也就不用缴税。彻底的解决的方法，当然是有的，再显眼不过了，但是政治上的代价却将会是非常的高，即使是曾经几次尝试解除邓布利多职务的"勇敢的"福吉，也不敢轻举妄动，更具体地说，是连一次试探也没做过。不过这次神秘人的上台为我提供了灵感。我希望可以趁此机会将我们的共同立场进行一次卓有成效的推进。

〔一九九八年五月十六号，魔法部常务次官奥勒留·阿普尔比爵士在蓓尔美尔街的一家餐馆里与卢修斯·马尔福阁下共进晚餐，奥勒留爵士照例在他私人日记里记下了会见的情况。〕

〔以下的内容中部分篇幅使用到了文官的专业语言，对于那些不是那么熟悉的读者，建议直接将文中出现的"假设的"这个词去掉，即可。—编者〕

与穿着一身麻瓜衣服的尊敬的马尔福阁下在麻瓜伦敦的一家麻瓜餐馆里进餐，其实不是一件很值得奇怪的事情，毕竟只有麻瓜们才会把时间花在研究改进口腹之欲上，而巫师们—特别是纯血巫师们—都习惯于把这种琐事交给家养小精灵们。后者，就如他们不懂得平等权利为何物一样，也不懂得新菜谱—或者宫保鸡丁这个词—是什么意思。

所以，当然了，这不是第一次了，比如说，上一届魁地奇世界杯的包厢票，就是在这家餐馆里敲定的。但是今天尊敬的马尔福阁下，却显得有些心不在焉，往常总是修剪得非常整齐的鬓角，今天似乎也有些散乱，我甚至敢说看见了几根胡茬。这可是一件很有意思的事情，同时也意味着，某种潜在的好机会，正在地平线上浮现。

在牛排上来以后，他终于开了口，他问道，如果假设有这样一位先生，一向以来举止得体符合身份，在他的同侪之间备受尊敬，为他的上级所信任。然而有一天，假设如果有人，具体地说，假设如果是一个孩子，声称这位受人尊敬的先生一直暗恋着另外一位女士，具体地说，假设这位女士正是这个假设孩子的假设的母亲。而假设如果那位女士（以及她的这个假设的孩子）在政治上，与这位假设的先生，以及这位假设的先生的假设的朋友们，是极为对立的，用一句不那么文雅的话来说，是你死我活的关系。而让我们进一步假设这群先生们的领袖，更是把这种假设的敌对关系，上升到是一种公敌私仇兼有之的地步。换言之，假设这里涉及到一幢假设的丑闻。但是假设这位先生，出于某种原因，对此无法表达意见，既无法辩解，也无法招认。那么假设作为他的朋友，应该如何行事为好呢？当然，这纯粹只是一个假设意义上的问题。

听了马尔福阁下的这番话以后，我不禁大为惊讶。首先最令我惊讶的是，尽管我一向对马尔福阁下会高看一眼，但没想到一段时间不见，他居然可以把文官的语言掌握到这种程度，我甚至有几秒钟一度以为坐在我面前的是一位来自欧洲联盟魔法部秘书处的同僚，而不是从来没亲自起草过任何一份文件的卢修斯·马尔福阁下。其次，以我平日所了解的马尔福阁下，从来是不会在这种问题上有任何踌躇的，以至于居然屈尊向一位普通的文官求教。如果能排除掉夺魂咒、复方汤剂这两个解释的话，那么马尔福阁下显然是关心则乱了，这就意味着潜在的机会将有望带来极为可观的收获。

我向他直言不讳地指出了这一点（当然是第二个惊讶）。他轻易地用一些我们之间才知道的小秘密打消了我的顾虑。于是我再次问到："您说的这位先生，该不会就是您现在的对话者惯常用三个字母组成的第二人称的代词来加以称呼的那个人吧？"

马尔福阁下愣了一会儿，才明白我的意思，再一次给出了否定的回答。我答复说，果真如此，我看不出那位假设的先生的假设的友人，会有什么可为难的，按照普世的政治原则，应当与那位假设的先生一刀两断，划清界限。

马尔福阁下对此只是嘟囔着一些令人难以理解的话，什么友情啊之类的。显然这样下去是难以取得进展的。我本可以礼貌地告退，但是马尔福阁下在食死徒的圈子里以及在纯血巫师的人群中，都具有很可观的影响力，对我正在考虑的共同立场的推进是会很有帮助的，所以我还是耐心地与他谈下去。我仔细考虑了他一开始说的一番话，然后就其中一个很怪的地方提出我的疑问，他提到那位假设的先生，出于某种原因，对此无法表达意见，既无法辩解，也无法招认。我问，是无法还是不愿表达意见，到底出于何种原因？既然那位假设的友人如此之重视友情，应当劝那位假设的先生表明自己的立场。

马尔福阁下有点不耐烦地说，当然是无法，至于无法表明立场的原因，是因为那位先生现在还躺在圣芒戈昏迷不醒！话一出口，他立即意识到自己说的有点太多了。不由自主地拿起了手杖。我以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃的速度提醒他这里是一家麻瓜的场所，某些棍状物的挥舞可能会带来无法收拾的后果，至少会使魔法事故和灾害司大大增加工作，极度地耗损他们本已十分紧张的人力和费用；我紧接着提醒他一直以来我在力所能及的范围内向他提供的帮助（比如，魁地奇世界杯的包厢票），以及我是一个多么能够保守秘密的人，某些棍状物的挥舞其实是完全不必要的，请他三思而后行。就在这一番雄辩的话从我口中喷涌而出之时，我一边紧张地思考着，是的，我是个文官，我能够做到一边滔滔不绝，一边思考是关生死的对策。

…孩子…敌对…圣芒戈…

我突然顿住了，睁大了眼睛凝视着马尔福阁下，我是否可以假设那位假设中的先生，曾经担任过某一间假设中的学校的假设的校长？

马尔福阁下一半是认命一半是解脱地点了点头。这是在一个很大的进步，接下来的事情就好办多了。我对大难不死但是终于死了的男孩的经历，并非没有所闻，对霍格沃茨的最后一战更是仔细研究过法律执行司的报告。然而这个世界并非是由一篇篇工整的打字机打出的公文报告构成的，—时至今日最后一战的很多细节仍不为人所知—，所以我还是得抓紧一切可能的机会从一切可能的来源，攫取文官们最值钱的硬通货—情报。

口既然开了，那么接下去就很容易了。我和马尔福阁下就发生在一个假设的时间、假设的地点、两帮假设的人物之间一场假设的战斗，进行了详尽的讨论，特别是那位假设的校长，以及另一位假设作为他的友人的先生，对于此次战斗的牵扯程度。比如说，了结大难不死的男孩（the boy who live）的性命的死咒，是神秘人（the man that must bot be named），用无杖魔法发出的。

我对一个细节很好奇，既然那位假设的友人当时并不在场，而是在忙于处理家族事务，那么到底是谁及时拯救了那位假设的校长呢？

马尔福阁下回答说，不妨假设是一位格来芬多的女学生，他很快又补充到，我们大可以假设这个假设的女学生与我们一开头假设的那个男孩具有众所周知的友谊，当然为了避免与另外一位假设与那个假设的男孩具有特别友谊的假设的格来芬多女学生相区别，不妨假设前一位假设的格来芬多女学生与那个假设的男孩的假设的母亲具有同样的血统地位，而后者则具有相反的血统地位。顺便说一句，正因为忙于救护那位生命垂危的假设的校长，这位假设的格来芬多女学生，既没有与大难不死的男孩一起早夭，也没有与他们的另一位假设的共同友人一起及时逃脱，而是被那位假设的校长的假设的友人"看护"了起来。如何处理这位假设的格来芬多女学生，也是那位假设的校长的假设的友人正在头痛的假设的问题之一。

这倒是一条有趣的信息。据传闻，那位假设的校长一向对于格来芬多的学生不假辞色，更具体地说，一向是严词厉色，没想到却被后者所救。我暗自记下这条信息，提醒自己事后要向拟议担当神秘人的私人秘书的那个小伙子打听一下，毕竟他也是格来芬多的校友，而且还是那位假设的男孩与那位假设的格来芬多女学生的假设的共同友人的假设的兄长。

当获取了足够详细的"假设的"信息以后，我满意地感觉到拼图上所有的碎片都已经就位，实际上问题的解决之道，就在那里，非常明显，明显得就象是那位假设的校长的尊贵的鼻子一样明显。尊敬的马尔福阁下确实是关心则乱了。

虽然，对那位假设的校长遗忘皆空是一个干净利落没有后患的解决之道，但是考虑到眼下尊敬的马尔福阁下一直摩挲着他的手杖，我还是不要将思路引向那个危险的方向上的好。实际上，另外一个解决方案，虽然略显复杂，但是却可以为我所要推进的共同立场，打下一个良好的基础，真是一举数得。

于是，在将金钥匙用银盘子呈上给尊敬的马尔福阁下之前，我也向他抱怨了我自己正在面对的头痛问题—巫师界的人口问题。也许是对长久以来萦绕在心头的困窘有所倾诉的原因，尊敬的马尔福阁下似乎部分地恢复了他精明的头脑，并没有不耐烦地打断我的抱怨，而是巧妙地插话说，如果那位假设的校长的假设的友人能够迅速解决自己目前头痛的问题，稳固自己的地位，那么相信在新的政治气氛下，他是可以腾出手来支持一些重大政策的推进的。

获得了尊敬的马尔福阁下的确定的（而非假设的）支持以后，我向他指出，正如印度一位古代的著名的巫师所说的，要掩盖尸体的臭味，最好的手段，是鲍鱼。要想掩盖一桩丑闻，最为有效的方法是，让人们相信直接与之矛盾的另外一桩丑闻。

尊敬的马尔福阁下凝神思考了起来，为了节省时间，尽快地将讨论引向我所期望的方向，我提醒他，在一间假设声名卓著的历史悠久的学校里面，假设一位在任校长与一位未毕业的假设的异性学生之间存在着罗曼蒂克的关系，那么在这间假设的学校的假设的校董看来，这是否是一件不那么得体的事件呢？而如果那位假设的校长一直以来在与一位假设的仍然在生的比他年轻得多的女性保持着罗曼蒂克的关系，那么所有有关这位假设的校长仍然痴恋着一位假设已经死去的年长女士的传闻，也就不攻自破了。

尊敬的马尔福阁下会意地笑了，说道那是当然。但是他马上又发愁起来，毕竟我们一开头假设的男孩是当着许多人的面发表的声明，主要的听众，正是那个假设的男孩的死敌，即那位假设的校长所追随的领袖。我指出，考虑到当时双方正处于一场假设的战斗中，而且那个假设的男孩一直以来与那位假设的校长之间势如水火，我们不妨假设那个假设的男孩的假设的声明，无非是对那位假设的校长假设的诬蔑，以及意图让那位假设的领袖心烦意乱，奢望后者会在接下来的战斗中出错罢了。

尊敬的马尔福阁下对这个解释，满意极了。他提出，这样一来，相信一切的问题都能得到圆满的解决，他也就能够集中精力，支持魔法部对一些攸关巫师界未来的重大问题的政策的推进了。

临别前，尊敬的马尔福阁下心情如此之愉快，为了表示对我的友善和亲密关系，他甚至提出，今后如果我们有机会共同去布鲁塞尔的欧洲联盟魔法部开会，他可以和我并行移形。我谢绝了他的好意，提醒他这些公务旅行，魔法部都是有专项的费用报销的，所以我还是会尽可能地使用希思罗的服务。尊敬的马尔福阁下对此不太理解。是的，他也许已经体会到了麻瓜餐馆的美味，但是他需要学习的还有很多，至少我相信他此时肯定还不了解麻瓜飞机的头等舱能提供什么样的服务。

〔同一天的晚间，魔法部常务次官奥勒留·阿普尔比爵士在蓓尔美尔街的俱乐部里与拟议中的魔法部大臣的私人秘书珀西·韦斯莱，会见的情况同样地记录在他的私人日记里。〕

我认为珀西·韦斯莱是个好小伙子，一贯追求上进，对于无论多么枯燥和枝节的报告，都乐于花时间仔细研读。虽然他是霍格沃茨学校毕业的，拿的是O.W.L.s的证书，而不是像大多数文官（包括我）那样，拿的是行政学院培训证书。他上进的表现之一就是，当本月初最后一战在霍格沃茨学校进行得如火如荼的时候，他却正在伦敦彻夜不眠地核对历年来魔药坩埚漏水率的数据。我会对他密切注视，我认为他是很有培养前途的。

递给了他一杯雪利酒，讨论了十分钟魔法维修保养处在天气方面的工作表现以后，我问他对于赫敏·格兰杰了解多少。当然，格来芬多校友，黄金三人组成员的兄长，以及陋居的曾经的住户，珀西给我提供了非常详细的关于格兰杰小姐的信息。

当灌下了第三杯雪利酒以后，珀西已经完全进入了状态，开始讨论起格兰杰小姐在校期间一些广为流传的逸事。我只需要在一边提供恰当的表情、手势、点头，以及及时地斟满空杯，就行了。

珀西提到，她会如饥似渴地阅读每一张写了字的纸，甚至居然能把《霍格沃茨，一段校史》倒背如流。这实在令我印象十分深刻。我禁不住插话问道，听起来，这位格兰杰小姐非常有天赋，似乎很适合在文官的工作方面一试身手？

已经半醉的珀西用一种屈尊俯就的耐心的表情对我慢慢地说道："您要知道，她可是一头地地道道的格来芬多母狮子。"格来芬多这几个音节，他还特别加了重音。我一动不动地盯着他，想从他的脸上看出他是否知道说出了怎样一句富有讽刺意味的话。两分钟之后，我承认我是失败了。如果珀西在清醒的时候也能同样不动声色地说话，那么我得说，他的确是会非常有出息的。

珀西继续唠唠叨叨地数落着格兰杰小姐在校期间的各种破坏秩序的行为，比如火烧老师长袍，私自酿造魔药，在学习图书馆的禁书区出没等等，等等。

最后，为了用一个高潮来加强他之前叙述的效果，珀西问我，是否听说过SPEW。在我的脑海中第一时间闪过的几个念头是，我是否给他灌了太多的雪利酒，没想到珀西的酒量这么差，我应该采取什么路线可以确保避开接下来的刺鼻的喷溅物，我要花上多少时间、精力和关系，才能被再次允许进入俱乐部，以及在文官同僚间重建我的声誉？

不过珀西接下来的解释，让我大大地松了一口气。家养小精灵权益促进会（Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare）？显然，用我从阿诺德那里学来的麻瓜政治术语，这位格兰杰小姐，是一个地地道道的左派，至于考茨基派的，还是托洛茨基派的，还是等我下次与阿诺德碰头的时候再向他请教吧。

〔以下文字来自于神秘人的日记和追记。据其他人的追述，记日记的习惯是在神秘人当上魔法部大臣之后几个月内逐步养成的。更早期的事情只有一些事后的追记，比较的杂乱无章。据推测在当政的晚期，神秘人显然是有打算追记他更早期的政治生涯，以遵循政治家们公认的行为准则。但是生命的突然中止，迫使这一宏大的抱负，被无限期地搁置了。以下文字记述的是神秘人在上任后的第一天的见闻，当然是事后追记。〕

那是我成为魔法部大臣的第一天。既然霍格沃茨还在作战后的重建，西弗勒斯还在圣芒戈昏迷不醒，黑魔法防御课暂时是教不成了。我只好满足于在这个小小的大臣职位上消磨一下时间了。

上周黑暗狂欢后喝醉了的麦克尼尔问我是否一定要当大臣。我说是。他闷闷不乐地说，这样他们就要再一次失去我了。我当即就用一记钻心咒让他醒了醒酒。贝拉死了，西弗勒斯昏迷着，卢修斯去了法国，难道我就得忍受这些低能儿么？至少卢修斯走之前对我担任魔法部大臣的决定，是大表赞同的。

我同文官首次见面，我得说自己得到很深的印象。魔法部的常任次官，奥勒留·阿普尔比爵士，是一个很聪明而伶俐的人，并不显老，我从来也没弄清楚过他的年纪。出于恶趣味，我用无声无仗魔法对他施了一记夺魂咒，令我大为吃惊的是夺魂咒居然对他没有作用。他后来告诉我说，已经有太多的无所事事的魔法部员们试过类似的恶作剧了，所以魔法部里职位越高、资历越深的文官，对于夺魂咒的抗性也就越大。

具体细节记不清了，大概是因为对于安排珀西这个格来芬多来担任我的私人秘书不满（当然后来我还是与珀西相处愉快的，毕竟这么忠诚勤奋的年轻人已经很少见了），我当时质问奥勒留爵士，难道不是拉文克劳的人更适合担任秘书吗？

他回答说，拉文克劳的人勤奋聪明，但是太纠缠于细节，难免见树不见林，只适合当个副秘书级的专家；赫夫帕夫不用说了，只适合在后勤单位工作；格来芬多么，冲动鲁莽，感情外露，充满偏见；斯莱特林，他们的品质完美无缺，可惜的是，具有如此高贵品质的绅士们，如果不是去担任地位更加崇高的职务，而是仅仅屈就于小小的文官，那实在是太焚琴煮鹤了。

于是我问他是哪个学院毕业的。他说他是剑桥高级文法及行政培训学院的毕业生。我当时以为他没有听懂，强调我问的是他在霍格沃茨的哪个学院上过学。他以一种卑顺、略带悲伤，同时又带有某种高贵风度的表情回答说，他是个哑炮。不仅如此，魔法部几乎所有的文官都是哑炮，象珀西那样具有魔法能力的秘书，实在是特例中的例外。由于不能施展魔法，所以巫师界绝大多数的谋生行当，对于哑炮们来说，都是关闭着的，出于对巫师界的忠诚与留恋（奥勒留爵士提醒我，毕竟绝大多数哑炮都是古老纯血家族的后代），他们又不愿意在麻瓜那边谋差事。接受行政训练，成为一名文官，就是他们的第一选择了，只有象费尔奇先生那样不求上进的人，才会沦落到成为一名学校管理员。

我们就这样寒暄了起来。话题很自然地就从哑炮转到了目前巫师界的人口问题上，我们都对此表示忧虑，奥勒留爵士恭敬地指出，我提出的要重现古老魔法传统辉煌的政策是十分勇敢和有想象力的。但是如果在那之前，古老的魔法家族们就凋零枯萎了，那可十分不妙。据文官们之前的计算，尽管纯血巫师们的寿命要比日本人要长的多，但不幸的是生育率也要比那些个头与古灵阁妖精们差不多的异族人要低得多。如果要打赌谁先灭绝，恐怕还真不好说。

我们禁不住岔开话题就东洋人与古灵阁妖精们之间的异同，做了些不是那么政治正确的讨论。但是细节我已经忘记了。

后来，奥勒留爵士不失时机提醒我，在装文件的银色盒子里，已经有一份文官们经过长时间殚精竭虑而拟就的关于人口问题的建议。希望我能在这个周末略作研究。我直接了当地说，我会考虑，但是优先需要落实的，是我的政策，即建立上等人—纯血巫师，对下等人—泥巴种和麻瓜们的统治。

奥勒留爵士谦卑地说，大臣当然才是无可置疑的头头，文官们在这儿只是帮助我去制订和执行我的政策，实际上在得知我将要担任魔法部大臣以后，关于解决人口问题的建议，就已经加以修改，将我的上述政策容纳了进去。为了显示对我的政策的了解，他还即兴背诵了我早年的一段演讲。

我再一次感到大为惊奇，文官的效率真够惊人，而且他们竟然全心全意赞成我的这些想法。这一天里，奥勒留爵士给我带来了多少的惊奇啊。我立即从他说的盒子里取出有关的建议阅读起来："由于您是魔法部的大臣，我们需要您批准：《1471 年第二号条例》中已经修改过的第五项将于即日起生效，同时取消《1754 年民事条例修正案》中的第七项。"

我一边看文件，一边问他这话是什么意思。

他指给我看一条注释中的补充说明："上述条例要求每一位达到法定年龄的麻瓜种的巫师或女巫必须与一位非麻瓜种的异性巫师或女巫婚配。纯血的巫师或女巫之间不得自相婚配。"

我几乎要将这份文件摔在奥勒留爵士的脸上，如果不是一天以来的谈话让我对他有了比较好的印象，一个钻心咒是免不了的，夺命咒也不是不可能的，既然魔法部大臣已经换了人，常务次官当然也可以换一个新面孔么。

我嘶嘶地问他，我看不出来这样怎么可以建立起纯血巫师的统治，这明明是对纯血巫师的灭绝，让那些肮脏的血液来玷污我们。到最后我几乎已经是在对他吼叫了。如果不是我亲爱的纳吉尼被那个低能儿隆巴顿在最后一战杀害了，她现在肯定已经对着奥勒留爵士露出了尖牙。

奥勒留爵士镇定自若地回答道。这正是文官们仔细考虑的结果。

1、麻瓜种巫师或女巫是杀不光的，即使梅林帮助，明天一早起来，全英国的麻瓜种巫师都消失了，但是过上几个月，麻瓜种巫师或女巫还是会在英国的这里或那里，被这位或那位麻瓜女人生出来。用不了几年他们就会像澳大利亚的兔子那样恢复到原来的数量。

2、既然动用暴力是没有用的，不妨把他们纳入体系之中，相信大部分巫师或女巫是可以驯服的。比如珀西是个格来芬多，出生于我所谓的血统叛徒的家里，但此时却已经成为了一个称职的文官，并且在为我忠诚地服务了。这很能说明问题。

3、麻瓜种巫师既然与纯血巫师缔结魔法婚约，就意味着必须对后者忠诚与服从，这正是古老的魔法婚约的誓词所要求的。

4、有相当多的混血巫师，行为正派，按照古老的魔法传统生活，是我们不可多得的楷模。（说这句话的时候，他似乎深深地看了我一眼）

对他振振有辞的辩解听到这里，我没有再多说什么，直接对他使出我最拿手的辩别真伪的手段—摄神取念。不得不说，奥勒留爵士的大脑，是我见过的最奇怪的大脑，最是井井有条，同时又是最难以获取我所需要的信息的。我在他的大脑里看到的是天文般大量的统计数字和山高海深的政府报告文字。同时还有些别的什么，不那么枯燥的，我们才讨论过的日本人，寿司，美味的异族食品…但是有一点我比较确定，他看来真的是相信刚才所说的那一番话。

我退了出来。我问他对于混血巫师了解多少。他悲伤地说道，可惜不多，几年前正当他打算做一些研究的时候，一场发生在神秘事物司的动乱，毁掉了很多关于混血巫师的档案。（说话的时候，他似乎又深深地看了我一眼）

我打算再测试一下他的忠诚。我告诉了他，我们目前唯一抓捕到的哈里波特的朋友，泥巴种格兰杰的事情。问他应该如何处理。他似乎眼光一亮。

他问我知不知道最近风传的关于这位年轻的女子与西弗勒斯之间的一些粉红色的新闻。我纳闷地问他想要表达什么？他回答道，他认为很显然格兰杰与西弗勒斯将会是新政策成功执行的典范。

我问他，难道对一直以来与我作对的惩罚就只是—嫁人生孩子？他回答道，据研究，生孩子时的产痛，是人所能感觉的最大的痛苦。如果这还不够，我们可以考虑，在魔法部为格兰杰小姐设立一个专门的职位，主要的工作目标是—在家养小精灵中间组织工会。

听了他的话，我不禁满意地嘶嘶地笑了起来

〔结束了与神秘人首次会面的当天，奥勒留爵士给阿诺德爵士发出了一张便条。〕

亲爱的阿诺德：

进展良好，已成功说服V批准M。以及三个额外的新设机构，一个独立委员会，相应的人员编制和预算。

你忠诚的，  
奥

〔在当政三年以后，神秘人被一直忠于凤凰社的斯内普夫妇寻机处决。之后，奥勒留·阿普尔比爵士，由于其在神秘人当政的黑暗日子里为巫师界所作的杰出服务，与斯内普夫妇一起被授予一级梅林爵士团勋章，他也是文官中第一位因为具体的工作而非资历获得此勋章者。在此之前，奥勒留·阿普尔比爵士已经因为长年累月忠于职守，而获得了巴思大十字勋章、英帝国大十字勋章和优异服役勋章，成为历史上同时获得巫师界和麻瓜界高级勋章的少数几位杰出的文官之一。〕


End file.
